


Backstage fun

by 02BigBang



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Happy Sex, Kda, Oral Sex, Orgasm, You're her manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02BigBang/pseuds/02BigBang
Summary: You're Ahri's manager, stuff happens after she's done with one of her shows. There's a cliffhanger but don't expect a follow up.
Relationships: Ahri (League of Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Backstage fun

It was another night in paradise, just like every other night since you became Ahri’s personal manager. While you weren’t sure that you’d be able to fill in such big shoes at first, you quickly realized that the job was much easier than you thought it’d be, everyone wanted a piece of the world’s most popular artist, and all you needed to do was sign some paper and be on your way. Since then, you traveled more in a month that you did in your entire life before, on the morning you were overlooking her TV interview in Tokyo, on the afternoon you were signing a merchandise contract in Beijing and you topped it all off at night by having an expensive dinner in Bangkok (she really wanted to try it out). Tonight was no different, you were in one of the World’s best nightclubs, a VIP room was specially arranged for you with a window that gave on the dancefloor and the scene Ahri and the rest of KDA performed. 

Of course, living like this would be impossible for most people, being so far away from home with very little time for yourself and all. But lucky for you, you developed a rather…intimate relationship with your star. You and Ahri were like birds of a feather, never far apart from each other and always there for one another in your times of needs. Of course, being so buddy buddy with someone as beautiful and desirable as her wasn’t always easy to say the least. During the first few days of working for her, you had to constantly hide your feelings and what was between your legs when around her, you just couldn’t resist her beautiful voice and her perfect body. Of course, as time went on, you opened more to her, in more than one way. Every time you felt horny, she would be the first one to notice it and immediately start taking care of it for you, she was a real succubus and it almost scared you sometimes. 

You were sitting deep back on the comfy couch, expensive champagne poured in the glass in front of you and the best show you could ask for was just about to end. Ahri let out a wink to the audience before looking in your direction, it was a bit hard to see from here, but you could have sworn she licked her lips when she did. The lights went down on the scene, Ahri’s gleaming tails illuminated the club as she sensually walked backstage. You let out a sigh of relief, another trouble less show you got through and now you could finally relax and enjoy the night. 

“Ready or not I’m coming in!”  
It was the only thing you heard before the door burst open, it looked like your moment of calm was over before it even began as your favorite fox ran by your side on the couch. Despite coming out of an hour-long performance, her skin was as pristine as ever, not a single drop of sweat or trace of make up running, she was as perfect as ever. 

“So how was the show? I mean I know it was super good just like every time but I really want to know your thoughts!”

Before you could answer, you felt her hands reach for your right arm as she warped hers around yours and looked right into your eyes. You struggled to give her a proper answer as you felt her getting dangerously close to you. Her being so clingy only meant one thing: She felt how excited you were from all the way down there. Her eyes narrowed and her smile became more pronounced as she got closer and closer, her breasts pressed onto your arm and her plump thighs pressed against yours. Her glossed lips were now at your ear, you felt your heartbeat go crazy and your pants tighter. 

“How about we cut the lovey-dovey stuff and get right to it? I know you can’t wait either, just follow me~.”

The fox got up and bent down in front of you to grab your wrists, you had the faint idea that it was time for her to get a new show suit given how her breasts looked like they were about to burst out of her bra. Still, now was not the time for that, you were dragged in front of the huge window, you could see at least a hundred people dancing, stuck against each other. Ahri gave you a look before getting on her knees, her back facing the very slightly tinted glass. Her nine tails were spread wide, acting like a disco ball in the dark room. 

“We’ll do it here, it’s much more exciting when we could get exposed by hundreds of people at the same time, isn’t it~?”

You so wanted to tell her it was wrong, your common sense was begging you to put your lust aside and tell say no to her just once in your life, if you were to be found out, it would cause not only the end of her career but also yours. But just looking down and seeing the world’s biggest popstar, the ideal sex symbol, on her knees just for you? It was enough to make you forget about the consequences. You hastily removed your pants and threw them on the couch, your cock was already erect and harder than ever before, the sheer size of it made Ahri cross eyes looking at it before she bit her lower lips. 

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to say no. Just ram it down my throat, we’re not stopping until your balls are completely drained~.”

With that, Ahri opened her mouth wide open and close her eyes, her body was visibly shaking in anticipation from getting her throat, the origin of the voice that sold so many records, absolutely destroyed by the thick mast between the legs. Without wasting any more time, you grabbed her head with both hands and jammed your eight inches as deep as you could in one go. Ahri let out a small moan before she opened her eyes back again, they were rolled far back her head which you immediately knew it meant she loved it. You slowly pulled back to allow her to breath a little only to ram it back with the same strength as the first time, her throat bulged from the meat that was deep inside it and given how far you were, you felt the tight choker she always wore around your cock. It was extremely uncomfortable but with the second thrust, you felt it get a bit looser. You pulled back again, this time everything, Ahri breathed out loudly and coughed a bit before swallowing the bit of pre that dribbled in her throat. She looked at you in the eyes, she already knew what you wanted.

“Fucking destroy my choker, show it who’s boss.”

Your only answer was a nod, hearing something so aggressive from her was uncommon but it did stuff to your dick, the good kind of stuff. You got back in position and rammed it back as hard as you could, clogging Ahri’s windpipe with the girth of your meat. Your balls slapped hard against her chin with each of your violent thrusts, it sent shivers through your entire body to think that you were doing something so indecent to someone as beautiful as her, but you had your thoughts elsewhere for now. All you were thinking about was destroying that pitiful piece of leather.  
Each thrust was harder than the last, your strong hands held her petite head in place while your cock was making her voice box yours, the only noises that came out of your mouth were almost animalistic grunts while the ones coming from Ahri were muffled moans in between sounds of her swallowing whatever she could, precum, saliva, sweat from the underside of your cock.  
Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, the beat of the music from the nightclub guided your thrusts. The choker felt it was finally starting to break, you could vaguely hear it tear more and more as you got closer and closer to your own orgasm. You gave your popstar a quick peak and noticed how her top completely fell during your violent thrusts, making her 75H breasts bounce freely in the warm air of the room.  
You were at your limit, both you and the choker couldn’t take it anymore and with one last thrust, you both gave it. You came everything you had in her smooth, tight throat which made the choker burst at the same time, it flew against the window and dropped right next to your princess as she was getting her belly filled with your cream. Your orgasm lasted for well over a minute, each spray of semen bigger than the last. When it finally came to end, you let go of Ahri and took a few drunken step back before falling on the couch, Ahri meanwhile falling against the window like an used love doll, semen dripping all over her breasts as it was overflowing from her mouth and coated her plump lips. 

“G-God I missed this *pant*, th-thank you, mister Manager~.”

You thanked her back between two breathes, you were absolutely spent and so was she. Using the last of her strength, she picked up the broken choker and sat down by your side. 

“How about we go back to the hotel, the night is still young, and I have a dozen of chokers that don’t fit me anymore~.”


End file.
